


Словесные Ассоциации. Миссия: «Раскрыть секреты личной жизни Барри Аллена»

by LenGuist



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overprotective Joe West, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist
Summary: — У Барри точно кто-то есть, — Джо устало провёл рукой по лицу и приземлился прямо на диван. Циско удивленно оторвался от компьютера и пробормотал под нос, что тоже замечал за Алленом странности. — Я расспрашивал его, но он молчит.— Вы знаете... Фрейд однажды создал метод словесных ассоциаций, который позволял изучать содержание личного бессознательного. Можно попытаться вывести его на чистую воду, — откуда-то выплыла Кейтлин, сжимая в руке папку с бумагами. Решено было действовать сегодня же.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 19





	Словесные Ассоциации. Миссия: «Раскрыть секреты личной жизни Барри Аллена»

**Author's Note:**

> О боже да. Спасибо замечательному переводчику и не менее замечательному фф: (https://ficbook.net/readfic/48560)
> 
> Это так сильно впечатлило и вдохновило меня, что я решила немедленно действовать, пока вдохновение не упорхнуло от меня!
> 
> Будет опубликовано мной же на фикбуке!!! (Ohime-sama)

Барри на скорости влетел в квартиру, расслабленно поводя плечами, и наконец скинул с головы мешавшуюся маску; он устало поморщился, стерев испарину со лба и подбородка, прикрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к дверному косяку. Черт возьми, как же он устал после очередного патруля по ночному Централ-Сити!

Наконец, устало выдохнув и быстро скинув с себя костюм, Аллен босыми ногами прошлёпал вглубь квартиры. В зале негромко работал телевизор. Парень улыбнулся возникшему в груди чувству тепла и просунул макушку в дверной проём, стараясь шуметь не слишком сильно, однако случайно ударился мизинцем ноги о дверной косяк и полузадушено выругался.

— У тебя, конечно, ускоренная регенерация, но это вовсе не повод ломать конечности в таких нелепых ситуациях, Скарлетт, — фыркнул голос с дивана, и Барри наконец открыл зажмуренные глаза, чтобы с обидой посмотреть в сторону мужчины.

Леонард сидел в домашних спортивных штанах и растянутой старой футболке, лениво разглядывая парня из-под полуопущенных век. Снарт выглядел настолько по-домашнему, что Аллен задержал дыхание и ещё раз скользнул взглядом по широким плечам и крепким мышцам рук.

Леонард знал о слабости Барри к _такому_ себе — домашнему, уютному — и бессовестно этим пользовался, когда ему нужно было уйти на очередное ограбление или залечь на дно на несколько дней. Или как сегодня — просто подразнить мальчишку.

— Бессердечный ты, — обиженно фыркнул парень, на скорости влетая в зал и хватая полотенце из шкафчика. План мести созрел в его голове моментально, и уже в следующее мгновение парень вальяжно шел мимо телевизора, покачивая задницей в алых боксерах.

— Паршивец, — Снарт издал невнятный звук и поднялся с дивана, медленно направляясь в сторону двери. — Ужин будет ждать на столе.

Когда теплый и разомлевший Барри выплыл из облака пара, на столе его уже ждал горячий ужин с вафлями на десерт. Жаркое было потрясающе вкусным, о чем он и поспешил сообщить Леонарду непристойными звуками в виде восхищенных стонов. Мужчина только снисходительно улыбнулся и крепче сжал пустую банку из-под пива.

Ближе к одиннадцати, после ленивой уборки на кухне и неспешных приготовлений ко сну, Аллен уже уютно лежал в теплых объятьях Леонарда, подсматривая за мужчиной, пока сам Снарт методично перебирал его мягкие волосы, вполуха слушая какую-то передачу. И когда тонкие пальцы Леонарда сжали волосы на затылке чуть сильнее, оттягивая их назад, Аллен нетерпеливо выдохнул и постыдно закусил губу.

Он прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь ласке шершавых ладоней, которые скользили всё ниже и ниже, и когда шея была наконец достигнута, Барри не выдержал и задрожал; изо рта вырвался постыдный протяжный стон, встреченный одобрительной ухмылкой мужчины:

— Что такое? — голос Леонарда был ниже, чем обычно, и спидстер даже усмехнулся бы этой резкой перемене, если бы не тёплые губы, которые мягко касались кожи под подбородком.

Барри стыдливо опустил голову, чем и воспользовался Снарт: обнял его со спины и медленно облизал кожу за ухом, оставляя дерзкий укус на самом видном месте и с наслаждением слушая сбившееся дыхание Аллена. Спидстер с досадой подумал, что проиграл эту битву заранее ещё в тот момент, когда только позволил шаловливым пальцам скользнуть в волосы.

— Боже, еще! — выдохнул парень, когда прохладные руки пробрались под ткань домашней футболки, оглаживая нежную и теплую кожу. Барри прижался спиной к груди Леонарда и невнятно пробормотал что-то, стоило лишь мужчине сжать бока, чуть не оставляя там синяки.

Как же Снарт любил, когда Барри начинал терять контроль: сначала над своим языком, потом над телом, а в конце — над собственным сознанием. Леонарду нравилось видеть в глазах парня неподдельное обожание, желание принадлежать только ему — лучшему преступнику Централ-Сити. Более того, ему до дрожи в кончиках пальцев нравилось чувствовать под собственными ладонями податливое тело Аллена, когда тот выгибался навстречу ласкающим рукам.

— Да, детка, — губы мужчины повторили маршрут рук. Снарт знал каждую родинку на этом рельефном торсе, знал их расположение и даже в темноте или с закрытыми глазами мог безошибочно сказать, где находится каждая. Порой ему казалось, что тело Барри он знал лучше, чем свое собственное: где приласкать, куда укусить, как провести пальцами, а потом коснуться губами, чтобы вырвать из Аллена божественные надрывные стоны. — Мне нравится, какой ты отзывчивый.

Парень никогда бы не подумал, что Снарт — этот _холодный_ преступник — будет _так горяч_ в постели. Аллену даже в голову никогда не пришло бы, что Леонард будет заводиться от всех этих грязных разговоров или закусывать губы и сипло выдыхать в потолок, когда Барри будет стоять на коленях между его ног. Он вообще никогда не думал, что будет так бесстыдно отсасывать Леонарду Снарту!

Снарт не глядя отбросил пульт от телевизора куда-то в сторону и наконец позволил себе насладиться видом абсолютно податливого Барри в своих руках: его глаза слезились от эмоций и казались совершенно пьяными; лихорадочный румянец на щеках расползался за пределы лица, отчего кончики ушей были под стать цвету костюма Флэша, и это Леонарду тоже нравилось.

— Ещё! — хрипло выдохнул Барри. Подавшись вперед и отыскав лицо преступника, Аллен притянул его голову ближе и наконец поцеловал так, как любил — медленно, глубоко, чтобы почувствовать, как по всему телу расползается дрожь ещё большего возбуждения, чтобы ощутить ладони Снарта, скользнувшие под домашние штаны и сжавшие ягодицы. Барри простонал Леонарду в рот, бесстыдно приподнимая бёдра и позволяя стащить с себя одежду. — Лен, черт, пожалуйста! Ах, пожа… пожалуйста!

Снарт усмехнулся и оторвался от раскрасневшихся губ Барри. Господи, что же умел вытворять этот рот! От одних только воспоминаний по телу Леонарда прошла крупная дрожь. Капитан Холод постепенно таял, уступая место горячему Леонарду Снарту, который держал в своих руках героя Централ-Сити и медленно терся бедрами о его пах, срывая с этих прекрасных алых губ надрывные стоны.

— Что? — Леонард напоминал Аллену сейчас самого Дьявола: та же искушающая усмешка, горящие глаза и невероятный, попросту пробирающий до дрожи голос. Барри простонал что-то нечленораздельное, и Снарт не без удовольствия произнёс. — Повтори погромче, Барри. Я не расслышал.

— Черт тебя дери, Снарт! — Барри показалось, что у него сорвался голос. Лен усмехнулся и одним движением стянул с него боксеры. Аллен задохнулся очередным возмущением, когда ледяные глаза Снарта впились в раскрасневшееся лицо, а ладони медленно развели стройные ноги в стороны. Шершавая ладонь скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя спидстера откинуть голову на подушку и заскулить. — Прошу, Лен… Пожалуйста.

Пальцы сжали член Барри так восхитительно крепко, что Аллен на секунду забыл, как дышать. Другой рукой Леонард зарылся в волосы Барри, оттягивая их чуть назад, и в комнате раздался надрывный стон.

— Обожаю, когда ты так стонешь, — низко пробормотал мужчина, утыкаясь носом в ключицы Барри. Как же его заводил этот бесстыдный чертенок! — Черт возьми, я хочу, чтобы ты это произнес, детка.

— Возьми… — Барри задыхался в такт движениям руки Леонарда на члене. Зеленоватые глаза распахнулись и пьяно впились в лицо мужчины, но Леонард только фыркнул и отстранился, стягивая с себя оставшуюся одежду. — Серьезно, Лен? Ах-х…

— Взять? — Снарт выпрямился, провел руками вниз до своего члена и ухмыльнулся своей самой развратной ухмылкой. Он не мог не заметить взгляд, с которым спидстер смотрел на его пах: как расширились его и без того огромные зрачки, как юркий язык скользнул по губам, как судорожно дернулся кадык под тонкой кожей на шее, где лиловыми синяками расцветали засосы.

Барри не ответил. Он потянулся вперед и, обхватив широкие плечи, испещренные шрамами, притянул мужчину к себе, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи. Леонард чувствовал себя так, словно его душу вывернули наизнанку — с Барри никогда не бывало иначе.

— Скарлетт, — выдохнул Лен, едва ловкие пальцы Барри сжали его ягодицы, заставляя проехаться по возбужденному члену спидстера своим. От того, как Снарт это произнёс, у Барри всё задрожало внутри, и толпы мурашек ринулись по рукам и спине, заставляя Аллена закусить губу и захныкать. — Вслух.

— Возьми у меня в рот, — выдохнул Барри, откидываясь на подушку и выгибая спину в поисках более тесного контакта. Снарт усмехнулся и нежно провёл по затылку парня пальцами, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Ну и как я могу тебе в этом отказать?

Леонард почувствовал, как пальцы Барри сжались на затылке и нетерпеливо, но едва заметно, толкнули голову вниз. Лен видел, как парень поспешно прикрыл глаза, закусил в нетерпении губу и дернул вверх бёдрами, создавая между их членами восхитительное трение, которого так не хватало.

Барри нетерпеливо надавил на затылок Снарта, на что Леонард хмыкнул и на пробу скользнул по шее языком, сомкнул губы на пульсирующей жилке и осторожно прихватил кожу зубами, вырывая из Барри очередной хриплый стон и новое движение бёдер. Больше терпеть Аллен не мог: нетерпеливый стон превратился в протяжный, стоило ладони мужчины скользнуть вниз.

Руки сжали худые бока парня, впиваясь пальцами так сильно, что на коже остались белеть следы; Леонард медленно сползал всё ниже и ниже к паху Барри. Дыхание Снарта тепло щекотало чувствительную кожу на животе, а щетина на подбородке заставляла парня пораженно распахивать глаза и цепляться уже плохо слушающимися пальцами за постельное белье.

Барри подпрыгнул на кровати и буквально вскрикнул, когда губы Лена дошли до выступающих тазовых косточек: Снарт не без удовольствия сжал бедра Аллена руками и порывисто укусил его за внутреннюю сторону бедра. Это отвлекло его от действий Леонарда, что позволило мужчине свалиться на нервные окончания Барри огромной волной цунами, лавиной, гигантским снежным комом.

Рот Снарт был чертовски горячим. Аллен потерялся в ощущениях, не сразу даже осознал, что головка его члена упирается Лену в глотку, а сам он бесстыдно сжимает основание свободной ладонью. Громкость стонов Барри была равно пропорциональна движениям головы Снарта: тот двигался отрывисто, но довольно медленно, позволяя языку очертить каждую вену, скользнуть по нежной головке и резко опуститься до самого основания, утыкаясь носом в лобок.

Барри растворялся в Леонарде: он слышал себя словно со стороны, будто бы это не он сейчас лежал на кровати с широко разведенными ногами, между которых лежал Снарт и брал в рот так глубоко, что у Аллена перед глазами сверкали всполохи Спидфорса. Казалось, что его оглушили чем-то по голове, потому что он слышал всё словно через через слой ваты, словно его погрузили в воду — и уже там кто-то (точно не он) так громко и надрывно стонал. В сознание пробирался ещё какой-то странный звук, который не вписывался в общую картину, именно поэтому Барри нехотя разлепил глаза и попытался понять, что происходит.

Телефон разрывался, вибрируя и грозясь упасть с прикроватной тумбочки. Аллен захныкал, когда Леонард остановился и отстранился — нежную кожу тут же лизнул холодный воздух, и Барри поморщился, вопросительно глядя на Снарта. Тот приподнял бровь и кивнул, мол, отвечай.

Аллен нехотя дотянулся до мобильника, который до сих пор не стихал, и почувствовал, как жаркий язык Леонарда широко лизнул его от самого основания и остановился на головке. Снарт с усмешкой подождал, пока Барри нажмет на приём вызова, и только тогда, расслабив глотку, взял в рот член Аллена полностью.

— Да-а, Джо-о-о?! — Барри пораженно уставился на самодовольного Леонарда, который принялся с усердием двигать головой и помогать себе обеими руками.

— Барри, я… Я помешал — с недоверием спросил Уэст. Аллен слишком хорошо знал этот тон: детектив наверняка сейчас прислушивался к звукам в трубке Барри, и они — как назло — были слишком откровенными. Лен так громко причмокивал, что казалось, будто это слышат все соседние квартиры. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Да-а, я просто… а-ах, черт! Я просто готовлю, знаешь, _жарю_ и… обжегся, д-да, — голос звучал полузадушено, и Барри понимал, что сдавал себя с потрохами одним только ответом. Снизу послышался низкий смешок Снарта. — Ты ч-что-то хотел, Джо-о?

— Думаю, этот вопрос можно решить завтра. Хорошей _прожарки_ , Барри, — и повесил трубку.

Аллену показалось, что приемный отец намеренно так сказал, к тому же явно вложив во фразу скрытый подтекст. Неужели Барри звучал так неубедительно? Хотя когда греховно горячий рот Леонарда Снарта так прекрасно принимал в себя его член и поражал глубиной и влажностью, вряд ли возможно было сохранить остатки разума и не растерять честь.

— Ну ты и засранец, Снарт! — простонал Барри, когда Лен особенно низко опустил голову и остался в таком положении. Аллен чувствовал, что до разрядки ему не хватало всего ничего, совсем чуть-чуть. Маленького шажка… Лен, словно зная это наперед, усмехнулся и сделал глотательное движение, отчего в глазах у Барри резко всё потемнело, и он с пронзительным стоном вцепился в короткие волосы на затылке Снарта, до упора вжимая его в свой пах. — Черт, _да-да-да_!

Леонард в последний раз двинул головой вверх-вниз, заставляя послеоргазменную судорогу пройтись по всем нервным окончаниям Барри. Тот лежал с широко распахнутым ртом и ещё немного подрагивал, но на губах его была широкая и совершенно счастливая улыбка. _Эта ночь обещала быть долгой_.

***

День был на удивление прохладным: с утра Барри пришлось судорожно искать теплую жилетку, чтобы не замерзнуть к чертовой матери. Леонард подглядывал за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц и нагло усмехался: ему-то не нужно было никуда вставать, поэтому он мог понежиться в кровати вдоволь, тем более видеть обиженную мордашку Аллена ему доставляло ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.

В обеденный перерыв Барри заскочил в буфет, чтобы быстро перекусить, и наткнулся на Джо, который широким шагом направлялся к столику, за который и приземлился парень. Поприветствовав отца, Аллен принялся за обед, делая вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда карих глаз. Наконец Уэст не выдержал и строго спросил:

— Барри, у тебя всё в порядке? — Джо внимательно осмотрел лицо парня, его руки и и шею на наличие каких-то посторонних следов _(Джо, это же Флэш, у него ускоренная регенерация: все засосы на утро уже сошли — к великому сожалению Снарта)_ , но позже, не найдя таковых, вернулся к лицу. — Я имею в виду… Ты вчера мне показался таким уставшим. И _занятым_ , кхм.

— Нет, Джо, всё правда в порядке. Всё хорошо, — Барри улыбнулся и про себя хихикнул: вчера ему было очень, _очень_ хорошо. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я волнуюсь, — сдался детектив. Барри поднял на него удивленный взгляд и оторвался от сэндвича, который до этого поглощал с завидной скоростью. — Ты ничего не рассказываешь о своей жизни после того, как съехал от нас, не знакомишь с девушками, которые у тебя наверняка были. И не хочешь посвящать меня в свою личную жизнь. Что происходит?

— Не понимаю о чем ты, у меня нет никаких девушек, — пожал плечами Барри. Технически Аллен не врал: у него не было девушек с тех пор, как он съехал от Джо. Только один-единственный мужчина. — И тебе не стоит так переживать за мою жизнь, Джо, правда. У меня навалом работы, плюс дела Флэша… Я должен защищать город.

— Ты думаешь, я слепой, Барр?! — ладонь Уэста-старшего тяжело опустилась на стол, и стаканчик с кофе резво подпрыгнул на месте. Барри вздрогнул и выпрямился, откладывая на тарелку очередной сэндвич. — Да даже детективом быть не надо, чтобы догадаться, что ты вчера был не один! Я может уже и не молод, но ещё не забыл, чем могут заниматься люди в такое время. И в половину двенадцатого ночи даже ты не будешь жарить что-то. Барри, _тем более_ ты.

Аллен не ответил. А что он должен сказать приемному отцу? «Джо, такое дело, я встречаюсь с преступником, который держит на ушах весь город, для которого ты завел отдельную папку с его преступлениями, который похищал моих друзей и пытал их, который подвергал риску мою жизнь и жизнь моих друзей. Знаешь, мы уже полгода живем вместе. Но он хороший, правда. Он заботится обо мне, приносит мне еду в постель, целует мои родинки и смотрит так, словно я Мона Лиза в Лувре»?

Старший Уэст хоть и любил Барри, но не смог бы этого принять. Парень не был глуп и понимал, что ему не стоило рассказывать Джо обо всем и сразу. Возможно, со временем он постепенно раскроется ему, но сейчас мужчина точно не был готов к сокрушительной правде.

— Джо, я понимаю твоё беспокойство, — Аллен терпеливо отпил из стаканчика остывающий кофе и снова поднял взгляд на приемного отца. Тот хмурил брови и выжидающе смотрел на парня. — Правда, у меня всё в порядке. Я просто… Я просто не хочу говорить об этом, хорошо? Как только я буду убеждён в том, что… Джо, как только — так сразу. Идет?

— Ты неисправим, Барри, — покачал головой мужчина. Который раз их разговор заканчивался на подобной ноте! И каждый раз Джо обессиленно опускал руки, не в силах допытываться до приемного сына. — Ты не врешь мне?

Вдруг Джо подумалось, что, возможно, в личной жизни Барри сейчас был не лучший период, а вчера он и правда жарил что-то вечером. Он же Флэш. Ему нужно много есть из-за метаболизма. И никто не застрахован от ожога, к тому же мужчина вчера так внезапно решил позвонить сыну… Черт, он же просто его оправдывает, верно?

— Джо, ты же понимаешь, Флэш, всё такое, — Аллен приподнял бровь и красноречиво посмотрел на мужчину. Тот понятливо кивнул и, пожелав хорошего дня, медленно зашагал в сторону выхода.

— Но учти, если я узнаю, что ты от меня скрываешь что-то или кого-то, я всё расскажу Айрис, — шутливо пригрозил отец. — А её методы ты и сам знаешь.

Барри поморщился. Твою мать, как же это было близко! Но что было самым паршивым, Аллен чувствовал вину за то, что делал это: скрывал, обманывал, находил лазейки и пути, чтобы скрыть отношения с Леонардом. И с каждым разом делать это было всё сложнее. Клятвенно обещая себе начать готовить отца в ближайшее время, он встал из-за стола и чуть было не забыл взять стаканчик с недопитым кофе.

***

— У Барри точно кто-то есть, — Джо устало провёл рукой по лицу и приземлился прямо на диван. Циско удивленно оторвался от компьютера. — Я расспрашивал его пару дней назад, но он молчит.

Рамон откинул в сторону фантик от какой-то конфеты и развернулся в своем кресле, устремляя взгляд на темнокожего мужчину. Тот, скрестив руки на груди, сидел на диване и сверлил одну точку; позже Циско догадался, что это был стенд с информацией о костюме.

— И это привело вас сюда, детектив? — парень насмешливо наклонил голову, но когда Джо посмотрел на него исподлобья, тот поперхнулся и сразу же выпрямился. — Извините.

— Я вчера вечером позвонил ему… Ну, как «вечером» — в половину двенадцатого ночи. И он явно был не один, — Джо вспомнил, как услышал красноречивый и отчётливый стон сына. — Мясо или овощи с такими звуками не жарят.

— Кхм, детектив, — Рамон шокировано поднял брови и округлил глаза, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Можно без подробностей?

— Всё было бы нормально, если бы это не продолжалось уже около нескольких месяцев. У него точно кто-то есть, я же не зря детективом работаю, в конце концов! — мужчина свёл брови к переносице и глянул на парня. Тот зачесал за ухо прядь и выпятил вперед нижнюю губу. — Что?

— Вы знаете, я тоже за ним замечал нечто странное, — после долгого молчания пробормотал Циско, отворачиваясь к компьютеру, но затем снова поворачиваясь к Джо. — На днях мне показалось, что он звонил кому-то. Пусть он и был довольно далеко от меня, но я мог видеть его лицо — и поверьте, то, как он разговаривал с этим человеком, как он при этом выглядел, выдавало его с потрохами.

— Совпадений не может быть так много! — Джо стукнул по дивану обеими ладонями, одновременно с этим отталкиваясь от поверхности. — И я заявляю вам как детектив: если это череда совпадений, то нам просто необходимо это проверить.

— Я много раз пытался с ним заговорить на эту тему, но он непреклонен. — Рамон покачал головой и откинулся в кресле. — Утверждает, что у него никого нет, он целыми днями занят и у него…

—…работа и дела Флэша, — закончил за него Уэст. Циско кивнул и сунул в рот ещё одну конфету. — А это уже звучит как заученная реплика. Значит, придется копать ещё глубже.

— Не думаю, что нам следует это делать, это всё же личная жизнь Барри, — Кейтлин появилась в помещении так неожиданно, что Циско и Джо одновременно вздрогнули. Она поприветствовала детектива и указала кивком головы на свои руки — там покоилась небольшая стопка бумаг. — Но если вы готовы взять на себя ответственность, то я расскажу вам кое-что. Я невольно подслушала ваш разговор и вспомнила… В общем, помните, чем занимался Фрейд?

— О Боже, — Джо закрыл глаза и покачал головой. — Что вы собираетесь сделать с моим сыном?

— Всё в порядке, детектив, — Рамон улыбнулся и удобнее устроился в кресле, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Сноу. Ему нравился ход её мысли. — Он изучал бессознательное. Знаете, сны, защитные механизмы, всё такое…

— Именно, — Кейтлин тряхнула головой и подняла в воздух указательный палец. — В свое время он создал метод случайных словесных ассоциаций, который позволял изучать содержание личного бессознательного. Хитрый способ вытянуть из человека то, что он скрывает. Я не поощряю подобное, потому что уверена, Барри не хочет, чтобы кто-то вторгался в его личную жизнь, или он просто не готов нам об этом рассказать, но если вы понимаете всю ответственность…

— Как это всё, — детектив неопределенно указал на листы, — кхм… как оно работает?

— Я даю Барри слово, допустим, «яблоко». Он должен ответить мне то, что первым придет в его голову. Например, «червяк». Если Барри отвечает быстро и без заминок, значит у него всё в порядке с данным ассоциативным рядом, однако если я начну говорить, например, «кот», и у него был в прошлом плохой опыт с котами, скорее всего ответ займет гораздо больше времени. Значит, для него эта тема особенно болезненна. Но мы можем воспользоваться этим методом немного иначе: сначала я просто задам ему нейтральные вопросы, а потом буду прощупывать почву, — Кейтлин подняла глаза на присутствующих. Циско одобрительно поднял большой палец, а Джо только кивнул и решительно выпрямился.

— Вопрос только в том, когда мы приступим, — Рамон крутанулся в кресле и застучал по клавишам.

— Сегодня Барри патрулирует город. Попытаетесь уговорить его остаться на внеочередные «очень важные процедуры»? — Джо потёр ладони и усмехнулся: он надеялся наконец узнать тайны личной жизни сына. И его ничуть не смущало то, что это был, возможно перебор.

***

Едва Барри залетел в лабораторию после очередного вечернего патруля города, Кейтлин тут же свалила на него тонну ненужной информации. Аллен не успел даже и слова вставить, потому что Сноу выдавала всё без пауз. Всё, что парень уловил из её монолога, так это две вещи: во-первых, она беспокоилась из-за психических показателей, а во-вторых, ей было необходимо провести несложное, но _очень важное_ обследование.

— На самом деле, Кейтлин, я чертовски устал, — попытался откосить Аллен, заранее зная, что у него вряд ли это получится. Дома его уже ждал Снарт, горячий праздничный ужин, пару бутылок вина и наверняка бессонная ночь. Сегодня они отмечали полгода совместного сожительства, и Аллен настоял на том, чтобы Леонард приготовил что-то на ужин — не самому же Барри, в конце концов, готовить. Пару раз он чуть не спалил кухню, а один раз им пришлось делать ремонт. — И я был бы рад уйти сегодня домой пораньше.

— Это **_очень срочно_** , Барри, — Кейтлин настойчиво взяла его под локоть и крепко сжала руку. Аллен ойкнул и покорно пошел за девушкой. Его глазам предстало нечто: странная кушетка и рядом с ней — новое кресло. Оно всегда тут стояло? — Нам надо это провести прямо сейчас, потому что если вдруг что-то выйдет из-под контроля, я просто не буду знать, что делать. А диагностика никогда не помешает, ты как никто другой это знаешь. Пойми, мы стараемся для тебя же.

— Обещай, что это будет быстро, — обреченно выдохнул парень. Сноу кивнула и пригласила Аллена лечь на кушетку. Тот недоверчиво покосился на неё, но всё же сел, затем, спустя пару секунд, лёг, а потом картинно зевнул. — Правда, я умираю от усталости.

Девушка посмотрела на Барри и на секунду замерла: весь его вид говорил о том, что он торопился домой, словно его там кто-то ждал. Нет, господи, они совершают огромную ошибку, им совершенно не нужно этого делать, потому что это его жизнь, это личное…

Сноу заметила нетерпеливое постукивание пальцев Барри и торопливо начала говорить. К её удивлению, спидстер быстро уловил суть задания и кивнул в знак готовности. Незаметно скосив глаза на камеру, девушка кивнула — Циско начал запись и включил микрофоны.

— Главное отвечать первое, что придет в голову — помни это, — девушка поудобнее устроилась на стуле и откинулась на спинку. — Начнём? И да, Барри. Без цензуры, это важно.

Барри с готовностью кивнул и расслабленно устроился в потрясающе удобной кушетке. И почему только её раньше здесь не было?! Или была? Мысли витали совершенно не в лаборатории, а где-то в другом месте, в его сознании, там, где крутился образ Леонарда. Барри со вздохом прикрыл глаза и подумал о Снарте, который ждал его _дома_. Черт, как же хотелось поскорее свалить отсюда и оказаться в объятьях мужчины, а не кушетки.

— Я готов, — Барри раскрыл глаза и глянул на бумаги в руках девушки, которая выглядела очень сосредоточенно. И сразу Аллен подумал о том, что этот тест для него действительно важен: наверное, доктору стоило проверить его психические особенности, чтобы Циско смог…

— Окно, — голос Сноу ворвался в сознание Барри так внезапно, что мозг в страхе выдал первое, что успел выхватить из памяти. Но в этом же и заключался смысл теста, так ведь?..

— Солнце, — Кейтлин удивленно приподняла бровь, поразившись молниеносному ответу, а потом запоздало поняла, что имеет дело с Флэшем. Точно, как она только могла забыть об этом.

— Пол?

— Мужчина, — выпалил Барри, а потом свёл брови к переносице, явно смущаясь. Сноу выглядела обескураженной, но, сделав соответствующие пометки, вернула взгляд к Аллену. _Неужели это мужчина, Барри?_ Если это было так, то, кажется, Кейтлин нащупала направление, в котором стоило двигаться. — А-а-а, ой, подожди, то есть… кхм, паркет?

— Бежать, — Сноу предполагала, что Аллен назовёт «быстро», но он удивил её тем, что молчал ровно 5,4 секунды.

— _Слишком медленно_ , — выдавил Аллен и сжал челюсти. Ну конечно, Зум… Кейтлин сочувственно посмотрела на парня, который лежал с закрытыми глазами: его пульс сильно подскочил, и теперь парень старался унять его, глубоко вдыхая внезапно ставший тяжелым воздух.

— Цвет.

— Синий? — Барри ответил спустя долю секунды, приподняв левую бровь, а затем словно кивнул сам себе — всё верно. Кейтлин вынесла заметку на поля и сжала губы в тонкую полоску. Но костюм Флэша ведь **красный**.

— Музыка.

— Громко, — Аллен поморщился и постарался устроиться удобнее на кушетке, которая после вопроса о беге стала такой неуютной. — Пока что я ничего не понимаю, Кейтлин. Всё в порядке? Всё идет согласно твоему плану?

— Да, Барри, мы уже на середине. Мы называем ассоциации, помни это, — девушка улыбнулась. Ему вовсе не обязательно знать о том, что сценарий ей приходится придумывать прямо здесь и сейчас. От этого мысли и фантазии Барри, спрятанные глубоко в его подсознании, только быстрее выплывут наружу. — Выходные?

— Секс, — Кейтлин с удивлением отметила рядом с ответом время «0,01 сек.» и в последний момент заметила, как Барри заёрзал на кушетке, явно вспоминая, что именно происходило на _его выходных_.

— Я же говорил, что у него кто-то есть! — отлипая от экрана, проговорил Джо. Он задумчиво почесал бороду и кинул взгляд на притихшего Циско — тот делал какие-то пометки на клочке бумаги. — Надеюсь, доктор Сноу сможет вытянуть из него что-нибудь.

— Вспышка?

Барри застыл. Кейтлин оторвала взгляд от секундомера, где бежала уже двадцатая секунда, и вопросительно посмотрела на парня: тот напряженно всматривался в пустоту, даже не моргая, и упорно молчал. Костяшки его кулаков побелели настолько, что девушка буквально видела сухожилия, которые нервно дёргались при каждом вздохе Барри.

— _Мама_ …

Сноу почувствовала, как по её спине побежали мурашки. На ответ Барри потребовалась целая минута, и вывод напрашивался сам собой. Глаза парня заволокло темной пеленой, он не был похож сам на себя, но стоило ему сделать глубокий вдох и потереть глаза, ему словно стало легче.

— Не желаешь сделать небольшой перерыв, Барри? — Кейтлин обеспокоенно взглянула на парня, но тот отрицательно покачал головой и лишь выдавил:

— Я в порядке, правда. Давай продолжим?

— Дом.

— Уют, — девушка не могла не заметить, с какой нежностью произнёс это Аллен, да и к тому же ответ он дал предельно быстро. Теперь она точно могла сказать, что он в полном порядке: Барри неуверенно улыбался чему-то в своей голове, сложив руки у себя на груди, чем Кейтлин и поспешила воспользоваться.

— Ванная?

— Неудобно, — брякнул Барри, оттопыривая нижнюю губу. И только потом до него дошло, что именно он сказал. Румянец густо покрыл щеки и с потрохами выдал мысли парня. Доктор Сноу только хихикнула и решила двигать в том же направлении. На эту тему не реагировал остро или болезненно, даже наоборот: говоря о таких вещах, Аллен чувствовал себя куда увереннее, спокойнее и даже более расковано. — Э-э, то есть… Я хотел сказать… раковина?..

— Мы считаем первую ассоциацию, Барри. Давай, подумай о чем-то приятном, немного передохни. Всё в порядке, если тебе в голову пришло именно это слово. Это не обязательно должно быть имя существительное: как мы выяснили раньше, любая часть речи может подойти. Готов? — дождавшись кивка, доктор опустила взгляд в листы. — Тогда продолжим. Кухня?

— Мм, подоконник? — на ответ ушло около трёх секунд, и Кейтлин ошарашенно уставилась на парня, который словно пытался что-то вспомнить. — Ну да, это же считается за ассоциацию?

— Гостиная?

— Netflix, — «0,01 сек». _Ну кто бы сомневался, Барри_.

— Шрам, — брякнула наугад девушка и, посмотрев в глаза Аллену, поняла, что попала в точку. _Такого_ взгляда Барри она ещё никогда не видела: затуманенный, слегка пьяный и полный обожания. Словно перед глазами парень представил себе чьи-то определенные шрамы.

— Плечо… — Барри судорожно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, закусывая губу. Сноу заметила, как по его телу прошлась еле заметная дрожь, и теперь она могла на сто процентов сказать, что у Барри кто-то есть. И этот _«кто-то»_ явно мужского пола.

— Мокрый?

Ответ был именно таким, какой и хотела услышать Кейтлин. Кажется, она нащупала верное направление. Определенно, ей стоило продолжать эту тему и дальше, развивать её, потому что парень весьма охотно отвечал, порой поражая её своими быстрыми ответами. Оставалось надеяться на то, чтобы Барри ничего не заметил раньше времени.

— **Секс** , — «0,3 сек.». — Подожди, или я уже говорил это?

— Повторяться можно, Барри, — девушка мягко улыбнулась и, коротко выдохнув, решилась. — Тепло?

— Мех, — Аллен словно засомневался в собственных мыслях, отчего на ответ ушло целых 2 секунды. Ему бывает холодно, это нормально. _Так ведь_? Это ведь никак не может быть связано с одеждой, в которую одевается тайный любовник Барри? С определенной одеждой одного определенного человека, о котором вдруг вспомнила девушка и едва смогла усидеть на месте от внезапной мысли. Да неужели?..

— Кожа? — методом от противного девушка попыталась выяснить, какого оттенка была кожа у мужчины, с которым встречался Барри. Но то, что она услышала, кажется, заставило работать её мозг в ускоренном режиме. Этого просто не могло быть. Слишком много ниточек сплелось в один огромный клубок, который вёл к имени, которое она так не хотела видеть в конце опроса.

— Мотоцикл, — по губам Аллена скользнула усмешка, словно он вспомнил что-то смешное и одновременно грустное. — Эм, всё пока в порядке?

— Д-да, Барри. Руки.

— Перчатки, — тихо проговорил Аллен, в следующую секунду с подозрением садясь на кушетку и устремляя свой взгляд на остолбеневшую Сноу. Та трясущейся рукой делала одну за другой пометки на полях, не веря собственным глазам.

— Барри, сейчас будет блиц, поэтому постарайся ответить на мои вопросы сразу же. Лицо.

— Щетина, — Барри с долей страха молниеносно ответил на вопрос девушки, не замечая, как дрожит в её руке карандаш. Кейтлин поправила волосы и поспешила со следующим вопросом.

— Нежность.

— Взгляд, — хотела бы Сноу, чтобы кто-то так же, как и Барри, с огромным обожанием вспоминал то, как на него смотрит его — господи, теперь точно все сомнения отпали — _любимый_ человек.

— Свидание.

— Бильярд, — закатив глаза и раздраженно фыркнув, пробормотал Барри, тем не менее нежная улыбка всё же скользнула по его губам.

— Глаза, — боясь услышать ответ, Кейтлин вжалась в стул. По ту сторону экрана Джо и Циско застыли, вслушиваясь в ответ. Все вздрогнули, потому что Барри ответил быстро, громко, словно где-то прогремел раскат грома:

— Лёд, — буркнул парень. Цепочка не прерывалась. Сноу так хотела, чтобы вместо «ледяные» Барри ответил хотя бы «карие» или «зеленые», но нет. К сожалению всё сходилось на одном умозаключении, которое она предположила ещё в самом начале. И это её совершенно точно не радовало. Оставались последние штрихи — и их девушка боялась больше всего.

— Голос?

— Театр, — Барри снова насмешливо закатил глаза и расплылся в улыбке. _Черт, это просто не может происходить здесь и сейчас!_ На полях листка, в который Кейтлин записывала ответы, не осталось места. Последний вопрос был сродни русской рулетке: если Барри ответит именно то, что так боится услышать Сноу, то это будет настоящая фортуна. Ей попадется тот самый патрон в револьвере с 5 пустыми ячейками барабана.

— Волосы?..

— Седые.

Это был выстрел в упор. Сноу пораженно закусила губу и случайно уронила листы на пол, и на одном из них в свете лампы сверкнули большие буквы, которые девушка успела начертить, вдавливая карандаш в бумагу до рвущихся волокон: «Снарт». Таких совпадений быть просто не могло.

— Леонард.

— … **Снарт**.

По ту сторону экрана беззвучно сидели Джо и Циско, которые видели что написала Кейтлин. Рамону показалось, что детектив даже за кобуру схватился — или ему это вовсе не казалось: рука Уэста судорожно оглаживала рукоять табельного оружия, а сам он нервно расхаживал из стороны в сторону.

— Поверить не могу, что Барри с этим… с этим… — старший Уэст задыхался, пытаясь дать подходящее определение преступнику, однако так и не нашелся, что сказать. Это за него сделал — к всеобщему удивлению — Барри.

— Кейтлин, это не была очередная проверка здоровья, ведь так? — парень устало опустился на кушетку спиной и закрыл глаза руками. — Кто придумал это? Джо?

— Прости, Барри, мы… Мы не должны были этого делать, — девушка сжала губы в полоску и отвела в сторону взгляд. Она знала заранее, какой исход их ждёт, но почему-то только сейчас она осознала, что именно они сделали: без разрешения, без предупреждения залезли Барри в голову, выудили оттуда информацию — личную, которую он хранил и трепетно прятал от посторонних глаз. — Это не должно было произойти _так_. Этого вообще не должно было произойти, но… мы волнуемся за тебя, мы…

— Ты скажи, вы довольны? Тем, что залезли мне в голову… Я поверить не могу, Боже, я повёлся на эту хрень! Ну конечно это же очевидно, — Аллен фыркнул и сел на кушетку, устремляя взгляд в камеры. От этого взгляда поёжился Циско, а Джо просто закрыл глаза. _Они совершили фатальную ошибку_. — Фрейд, ассоциации. Надо было додуматься раньше.

— Барри, ты действительно?.. — неуверенно начала Кейтлин, но замолчала, едва стоило ей увидеть, как от эмоций начали размываться руки Аллена.

— Действительно ли я встречаюсь с Леонардом Снартом? — приподнял бровь Барри, а когда вошли Джо и Циско, старший Уэст застыл на месте и едва не схватил табельное оружие, но вовремя остановился. — Ну да, так и есть.

— Повтори — что? — голос Джо был хриплым, в нём слышался холод и едва сдерживаемый гнев. Но Барри это не особо впечатлило: он только фыркнул и, подняв с пола листы, провёл пальцем по выцарапанному «Снарт» на листке бумаги. Буквы, казалось, приятно отдавали нежной прохладой, в то время как в его груди разливалась горечь обиды.

— Это продолжается уже больше года. Как думаете, почему я скрывал это от вас? — парень сощурился, глядя на всех присутствующих. — Вряд ли вам это понравилось бы. Он навредил каждому из присутствующих, каждому из нас он не раз делал больно, но… Но вы знаете его только с этой стороны. Я хотел вас подготовить, хотел быть уверенным, что все воспримут это правильно, мечтал в один день рассказать вам. А вы…

— Как ты не понимаешь, Барри?! — вспылил Джо, подходя к парню и встряхивая того за плечи. — Снарт не тот, за кого себя выдает! Пусть вы и… тьфу, встречаетесь так долго, он в любой момент может предать тебя! Сколько раз он это уже делал — и ты каждый раз прощал его! Ты не знаешь его настоящего, он просто запудрил тебе мозг! Барри, боже, я не могу поверить, что ты повёлся на его идиотский флирт и сладкие речи! Он же Капитан Холод, в конце концов! Он твой враг, он вор и мошенник, а ты криминалист. Что будет, если все об этом узнают?

— Я умею отделять свою работу от личной жизни, Джо. Мы простые люди, без наших этих «альтер-эго», простые жители Централ-Сити, которые тоже хотят быть… немного счастливее, — Барри прошелся вдоль столов и спокойно взял мобильный; на экране было два пропущенных от Леонарда, и Аллен искренне надеялся, что Снарт там не рвёт и мечет из-за затянувшегося опоздания. — Я знаю его таким, каким вы его никогда не видели. Это **вы** не знаете его настоящего.

— Ещё скажи, что он хороший, каждый вечер готовит тебе ужин, встречает с работы и спрашивает, как прошёл твой день, — фыркнул детектив, отходя от Барри и потирая виски. Нестерпимо хотелось выпить чего-то покрепче и поскорее проснуться от этого кошмара. Джо хотелось верить, что это всё просто плохой сон, но стремительный пульс подсказывал ему, что всё это происходило наяву.

— Ты описал мой обычный вечер, — пожал плечами парень и тут же услышал недоуменный вскрик Циско. — Мы полгода живем вместе.

— Мне хватило информации за этот день, — Уэст устало приземлился в кресло, с которого услужливо встала Сноу. — Мне нужно всё обдумать и успокоиться. И тебе, Барри, тоже. Так не может продолжаться вечно, ты должен это понимать. Рано или поздно он предаст тебя, пойми это. Вы не можете встречаться.

— А можно в _моей_ личной жизни я буду разбираться сам? Прости, но мне уже не одиннадцать лет, а почти тридцать, и я сам в праве выбирать, с кем мне встречаться и спать, ладно?! Спасибо за испорченный вечер, я надеюсь, вы сможете это когда-нибудь принять, — с прищуром обводя всех присутствующих взглядом, сказал Аллен. Ответом ему послужила стыдливая тишина. В следующий момент в помещении запахло озоном, и через мгновение Барри уже здесь не было.

— Снарт, конечно, тот ещё ублюдок, но… — Кейтлин откашлялась и, уняв дрожь, продолжила, — но когда Барри о нем говорил, он весь светился. Я понимаю, как абсурдно, неправильно это звучит, но… Возможно, Барри сейчас счастлив?

— Поймите вы, что Снарт не тот, за кого себя выдает, — покачал головой Джо. — Я уже столько лет его знаю, знаю все его выходки, что попросту уверен в том, что он просто запудрил мозги влюбленному Барри своим обаянием! А Барри же у нас восприимчивый, ранимый… Что будет, когда Снарт воспользуется им и просто оставит с разбитым сердцем?

— Черт, я поверить не могу, что он от нас это скрывал! — Циско скрестил руки на груди и обиженно выпятил губу. — Конечно, Снарт сделал много дерьма, чтобы узнать личность Флэша, да и часто портил нам планы своими выходками… Но на самом деле он изменился в лучшую сторону, если подумать. В последнее время они с Флэшем расходятся мирно и без травм, и только теперь становится ясно, почему.

— Вы оба, — пораженно воскликнул Джо, вскакивая с кресла, — вы оба пытаетесь его оправдать?! Да вы в своем уме?

— Я этого не делал, — поднял руки Рамон, но тут же опустил их под тяжелым взглядом Кейтлин. — Что?!

— Мы правда совершили огромную ошибку, нам надо это признать и извиниться перед Барри, когда он будет готов заговорить. Я уверена, ему нужно это принять и подумать. И ещё… я не только слушала ответы Барри, но и наблюдала за ним в течение эксперимента. Он действительно счастлив со Снартом. Я не знаю, какие цели преследует Леонард, но для него будет лучше, если эти цели — благородные.

— Ты поощряешь Барри встречаться с Холодом, ты в курсе? — приподнял бровь Циско, но едва заметив в глазах девушки сверкнувший лёд, отошел в сторону. — Всё, понял, понял. Мы все поняли твою позицию.

— Мне надо домой, — устало выдохнул Джо и поднялся с кресла. — Отдохну, выпью виски, подумаю… Вряд ли я смирюсь с этим, конечно, но в состоянии аффекта может произойти всякое — и город (а вместе с ним и Барри) лишится одного преступника по имени Леонард Снарт.

***

Барри чувствовал себя не в лучшем расположении духа, когда медленно вваливался в квартиру. Снарт встретил его в проходе и удивлённо поднял бровь, когда парень впихнул ему в руки листы, которые случайно прихватил со стола Кейтлин. Взгляд ледяных глаз пробежался по записям, и когда дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась, выпуская оттуда успевшего принять душ Аллена, мужчина спросил:

— Это были ассоциации? — Барри печально кивнул и поплёлся за ним на кухню, где их уже ждал праздничный ужин. Снарт вздохнул, откладывая бумаги в сторону, и сел напротив парня, которых принялся с кислым лицом ковыряться в своей тарелке. — Барри, боже, поешь нормально. У тебя было патрулирование, ты работал и даже не смог использовать силы, чтобы добежать до дома, поэтому где-то два квартала ты просто шел пешком.

— Буду всё отрицать, — с полным ртом заговорил Аллен, поднимая взгляд на мужчину. Тот держал в руке бокал вина и медленно пил из него, иногда прерываясь на то, чтобы ещё раз скользнуть взглядом по надписям. — Я просто хотел проветриться и собраться с мыслями. Потому что произошел фатальный пиздец.

— И поэтому запнулся, когда шел в ванную? — выразительно подняв бровь и услышав обиженное «Туше», Снарт усмехнулся и подлил в бокал Барри вина, на что спидстер пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Аллен схватил бокал и крепко вцепился в него тонкими пальцами. — Давай поговорим о том, что случилось, чуть позже? Ты мне всё расскажешь, а пока, мне кажется, у нас с тобой здесь другой повод. Кхм, обычно в таких ситуациях нужно что-то говорить?

Барри задушенно кивнул и схватил край стола с белоснежной скатертью, когда Леонард встал и прокашлялся. Мыслительный процесс был буквально виден на его лице, и когда тонкие губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке, желудок Барри сделал такой кульбит, что у парня закружилась голова.

— У тебя такой вид, словно мы на семейном ужине, — пробормотал парень куда-то в сторону, и лишь спустя мгновение понял, что это было довольно громко. Снарт его определенно услышал.

— Ты хочешь начать первым? — огрызнулся Леонард, сводя брови к переносице, на что спидстер фыркнул в бокал от смеха и едва не подавился. — Это было… м-м… это все, я имею в виду наши отношения и совместное проживание, было лучше, чем моё первое успешное ограбление ювелирного магазина, Барри. Эти полгода, что мы жили с тобой, они заставили меня понять важную вещь: ты уважаешь меня и доверяешь мне. Позволяешь заниматься… тем, чем я занимаюсь, и не просишь остановиться, не требуешь завязать с моими делами, хотя подвергаешь риску и свою репутацию, и свою работу. Но ты делаешь это всё ради меня. Ты знаешь, для меня это важно и… Спасибо тебе за это всё, малыш.

— Пиздец трогательно, — всхлипнув и едва не захлебнувшись вином, Барри залпом опрокинул стакан и поставил его на стол с громким стуком. Это было слишком. За этот день он пережил слишком много стресса, он потратил слишком много сил и, боже, Леонард сегодня был таким… Аллен поднял на него влажные глаза и схватил бутылку с вином, после которого во рту разлилось приятное послевкусие. В голове немного плыло и… — Подожди, ты что, украл из лаборатории ту разработку, чтобы напоить меня?!

— Ты сам жаловался, что не можешь насладиться вином, — мужчина спрятал ухмылку за своим бокалом и, отсалютовав опешившему парню, сделал глоток. По горлу разлилась приятная прохлада, которая парадоксально обожгла пищевод и желудок. — Твоя очередь?

— В таком случае мне надо ещё, — горестно выдохнув, Барри проследил за тем, как мужчина с сосредоточенным видом налил вина, а потом уронил несколько капель из знакомой колбы. Господи, Снарт даже дозировку его знает! Он вообще что-нибудь не умеет?! — Пресвятое дерьмо, поверить не могу, что ты спёр это из лаборатории. Эм-м, я… За всё время, что мы живём вместе, я наконец понял, что в жизни есть ситуации, когда приходится делать выбор иногда не в свою пользу. Предотвратить очередную кражу Капитана Холода и встретить дома раздраженного Леонарда Снарта, который будет ворчать и отвернется к стенке сразу после душа; проиграть и с треском упустить опасного вора и преступника восвояси и наткнуться дома на его ухмылку и подколки; или отделить личную жизнь от работы и просто наслаждаться совместным временем. И я сделал правильный выбор, когда однажды не спросил тебя про планы Негодяев, а ты потом всё сам мне рассказал. Мы… пройдём ещё через много трудностей, но главное, что сейчас мы здесь, и у нас есть что-то такое маленькое, как полгода совместной жизни. Спасибо за это.

Видеть обескураженного Снарта стоило того, чтобы мучиться несколько дней и придумывать длинную речь, а в итоге сказать обрывочные мысли и очевидные факты. Леонард стоял и смотрел на Барри с добрым прищуром, не сдвигаясь с места, а потом вдруг подошел ближе и приподнял уголок губы:

— Ты не так безнадёжен в тостах, как я думал, — мужчина положил руку на пояс Аллена, и когда Барри подался вперед, их носы соприкоснулись. Они дышали друг другу в губы, и спидстер чувствовал, как его сознание буквально ускользало от него, но он старался держаться из последних сил, чтобы не перенести их в спальню.

— Лен, о нас теперь знает Джо, Кейтлин и Циско, — прошептал Барри, чувствуя, как резко сжалась на рубашке ладонь мужчины. — Я очень сильно облажался. Э-это было очень подло, я думал, Кейтлин и правда хочет проверить психические показания, но это оказались ассоциации. Отец разъярён, рвёт и мечет, пытается с пеной у рта доказать, что ты меня обманешь и делаешь это всё ради своей выгоды.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал Лен, прижимая Барри к себе и проводя носом по щеке парня. — Им всем просто надо понять это и принять. Им требуется время.

— Думаешь, Джо это примет? — Аллен поднял на мужчину свой слегка пьяный взгляд, и Леонард никогда не признается в том, что в тот момент у него всерьез сбилось дыхание и сердцебиение.

Вместо ответа Барри получил долгий и глубокий поцелуй, на который его тело отреагировало раньше, чем он сам смог это понять. Глухой стон вперемешку с низким смешком смешался в одно дыхание, когда Аллен, обхватив мужчину ногами за талию, уже сидел на столе, а Леонард наглым образом прижимался к податливому и крайне эмоциональному парню своими бёдрами.

— Примет, куда он денется, — пробормотал мужчина в шею Барри, прихватывая кожу острыми зубами и заставляя парня надрывно выдохнуть в потолок. — Блядь, Барри, ты поэтому божился никогда не пить «это дерьмо»?

— Я хочу тебя прямо на этом столе, — голос от возбуждения сел и казался немного хриплым, и от этого негромкого шепота у Леонарда, кажется, сердце сделало невероятный кульбит и оказалось разом и в груди, и в глотке, и в дрожащих руках, сжимающих крепкие ноги Барри и в губах, которые жадно мазали по беспорядочно вздымающейся груди.

***

Это продолжалось больше недели. Старший Уэст упорно пытался свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что его сын, во-первых, предпочитает мужчин (но с этим было ещё как-то можно было мириться), а во-вторых, встречается с Леонардом Снартом. Второе не то что угнетало мужчину, а вводило его в состояние гнева.

Снарт был немногим младше его самого: этому заносчивому преступнику шел сорок пятый год! Барри же был всего лишь двадцать восемь, и такая разница в возрасте была для Джо одной из причин, почему Барри нельзя было встречаться со Снартом, но отнюдь не самой главной.

— Как он мог, это же Снарт! — который раз за эту неделю сокрушался детектив и с нахмуренными бровями расхаживал по гостиной, в которой притихла Айрис. — Вот ты можешь это представить себе?! Как такое вообще возможно? Барри ведь полицейский, а этот… этот… он преступник!

— Если судить по ответам Барри, — младшая Уэст покрутила прядь волос и выпустила её из пальцев, — то я могу сказать: он просто безнадёжно влюблен.

— Айрис, как ты не понимаешь?! — покачал головой мужчина. — Снарт преступник, лжец, он только навредит ему. Он столько раз предавал его, подставлял под удар… Да он даже из Айрон Хайтс сбегал!

— Это делает его преступником, вором, лжецом и подонком, — подтвердила Айрис, скрещивая руки на груди, — но, папа, я смотрела на Барри во время ответов. Когда он говорит о Снарте, он весь светится! Вам всем стоит поговорить. Поверь, это будет действенно.

— Ещё скажи, что надо устроить семейный ужин и пригласить на него Снарта, — фыркнул Уэст-старший. Но его оскал сошел на нет, стоило ему наткнуться на красноречивый взгляд дочери. — Айрис, нет.

— Айрис — да.

***

Спустя неделю Барри наконец появился в лаборатории, и первым, кого он встретил на своем пути, был Циско, который сразу же засуетился при виде спидстера. Барри растерялся из-за внезапной встречи, хотя и понимал, что её было не избежать, и попытался сделать как можно более непринуждённый вид. Судя по глазам Рамона, получилось хреново.

— Чувак, привет! — парень хотел было приблизиться к Аллену, и именно в этот момент Барри поглотила всеобъемлющая паника. Черт, пресвятое дерьмо, что он вообще должен говорить в таких ситуациях?! — Мне… Мне кажется, нам необходимо поговорить, Барри.

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты к таким вещам нормально относишься, но я правда я приму вашу любую реакцию, особенно учитывая, что Лен как-то похитил вас и как бы пытал… — затараторил парень, но его оборвал удивленный вздох Циско, который явно был сбит с толку. Из-за плеча парня шагнула Кейтлин. — Ребят, правда, я знаю, что вся эта хрень не должна отражаться на нашей дружбе, но я понимаю, что ваше отношение к Лену, оно…

— Барри, послушай, — перебила его Сноу, обходя Аллена со спины и кладя руку на плечо парню. — Мы хотели бы извиниться перед тобой. Мы поступили очень… неправильно.

— Да, Барри, — подтвердил Циско, но стоило лишь Кейтлин взглянуть на него, как он тут же сделал виноватое лицо. — Всё получилось плохо, очень плохо. Всё немного… вышло из-под контроля.

— Мы понимали, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, что это было слишком… личное. Но… Барри, мы правда сожалеем, что так получилось. Если у вас всё серьезно, если вы уже довольно продолжительное время встречаетесь то… Наверное, твой выбор мы не можем осуждать, кем бы ни был тот, с кем ты проводишь своё время, — Сноу отвела взгляд в сторону и перевела дыхание. Она желала для Барри всего самого лучшего, но Снарт явно не входил в список «лучшее». — Ты злишься на нас, да?

— Я могу понять ваше волнение, я несколько дней думал об этом и… Вот увидите, Леонард хороший, просто вы знаете его как преступника, — парень решительно взглянул на друзей и заметил их натянутые улыбки. — Ничего же не изменится после того, что вы узнали, правда?

— Чувак, как ты мог?! — пораженно спросил Рамон, возмущенно пихая Аллена в плечо. — Да, Холод тот ещё засранец и подонок, но это же… но это же ты! Как мы можем перестать быть друзьями только из-за того, что ты с ним встречаешься?!

— Барри, он прав, — Кейтлин усадила парня на стул. Спидстер и не заметил, как они оказались в лаборатории. — Мы не имеем права запрещать тебе что-либо, ты уже давно взрослый человек, ты сам принимаешь решения. И несешь за них ответственность.

— К тому же, — добавил Циско, кидая Барри энергетический батончик, — раз Снарт, считай, принял статус «героя», — Рамон насмешливо изобразил в воздухе кавычки и отвернулся от спидстера, чтобы что-то найти на экране компьютера, — и путешествует с Легендами…

— Вот вы где, — за спинами послышался голос Айрис, и Барри вздрогнул, вскакивая с места и устремляя ошарашенный взгляд на сестру. Та бодро шагала в его сторону со стаканчиком кофе, а за ней медленно плёлся отец, взгляд которого был направлен исключительно в пол. Если бы ауру человека можно было видеть, вокруг старшего Уэста всё было бы сплошь черным. — Так и знала, что найду тебя тут. Привет, Барр!

— Айрис?! — Барри теперь понимал значение выражения «душа ушла в пятки». Его словно облили ледяной водой, оглушили чем-то — он чувствовал, как его сердце сделало кульбит и теперь колотилось в самой глотке. — Боже, ты же не собираешься…

— Послушай, Барр, — девушка с улыбкой вручила спидстеру стаканчик и, подвинув к себе стул, уселась точно напротив. — Ты же понимаешь, что от разговора со мной тебе уйти не получится? Мы все — твоя семья, мы желаем тебе всего только самого лучшего, поэтому, когда мы узнали… то, что узнали, мы были обескуражены, — на фоне фыркнул Джо, — особенно папа. Да-а, возможно, мы поступили нечестно по отношению к тебе, но ты и нас пойми. Мы ничего от тебя никогда не скрывали, а ты так упорно не хотел говорить, что… Пришлось применять такие меры.

— Подождите, мне кажется, я чего-то здесь не понимаю? Почему вы все разом приняли мою сторону? — Барри скептически взглянул на сестру, но та только нахмурила брови и нетерпеливо продолжила:

— Выслушай меня! Не буду врать, если скажу, что мне это не нравится, — Айрис вскинула руку, прерывая последующую реплику Барри. — Я знаю, Барр, я знаю. Я твоя сестра, я имею право волноваться за тебя, тем более когда ты встречаешься не с кем-то, а с самим Капитаном Холодом. Пойми, что после всего, что произошло, после всех ограблений и преступлений… Мы имеем полное право не доверять ему, бояться за твою жизнь, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь; мы понимаем, чем это могло бы обернуться, не будь ваши чувства взаимными, но и так же мы понимаем, что Леонард Снарт стал для тебя кем-то очень важным в жизни.

Телефон Барри завибрировал так громко и резко, что девушка вздрогнула и замолчала. Сам спидстер видел, кто ему звонил, но под пристальными взглядами семьи и друзей он растерялся и не успел среагировать на то, как Айрис провела по экрану пальцем и… сбросила вызов.

— Айрис! — сказал было Барри, но наткнулся на сведённые к переносице брови сестры. Где-то позади маячили Эдди и Джо, стараясь не лезть в разговор, хотя Аллен видел, как сильно старший Уэст желал присоединиться к дочери. — Айрис, я серьезно, лучше бы ты этого не делала…

— Я не знаю, когда это началось между вами, но… За все годы, что я тебя знаю, я не видела тебя более счастливым, чем сейчас. Ты сияешь, Барр, — младшая Уэст мягко улыбнулась и склонилась чуть ниже. Очередная вибрация мобильника, что до сих пор покоился в руках девушки, стихла почти сразу, потому что Айрис снова сбросила вызов. — Просто посмотри мне в глаза и ответь. Это правда? Ты и Леонард, вы встречаетесь?

— Айрис, это длится уже больше года, и поверь, я хранил это от вас в секрете ради вашего блага. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать, чем это могло обернуться. Не только для меня, но и для него, — Аллен вскочил на ноги и засеменил по лаборатории туда-сюда. — Мы очень долго старались найти компромиссы, между нами было много всякого дерьма. Он преступник, вор и лжец. Он не обещал, что перестанет заниматься этим, он не обещал исправиться или… Порой мы сталкивались с ним, нам приходилось даже сражаться. Это всё чертовски сложно, но нужно понять самое главное: Лен… Лен — он лучше, чем вы думаете. Лучше, чем вы даже можете представить. _Дома_ я вижу его таким, каким не видел его никто другой. Пресвятое дерьмо, он приносит мне после ночных дежурств две тарелки бутербродов и ничего не говорит, если я засыпаю прямо посреди ужина.

Айрис с улыбкой посмотрела на взбаламученного брата, который беспокойно сел на стул и переводил свой взгляд от сестры к застывшему с каменным лицом Джо. Сам же Барри вдруг понял, что совсем не дышит, ожидая ответа семьи. Понимание этого свалилось на голову вместе с завывшей сиреной, которая громко оповестила всех о том, что на территорию лаборатории кто-то проник. И судя по довольной улыбке младшей Уэст, она явно ждала этого «кого-то».

Все синхронно повернули головы именно в тот момент, когда на пороге лаборатории возник Снарт с крио-пушкой наперевес. Мужчина выглядел привычно в своей извечной парке, однако капюшон на голову он так и не накинул, оставляя лицо открытым. Барри со страхом вжался в стул, едва Леонард переступил порог. После секундной паузы, которая показалась Барри просто вечностью, послышались странные звуки.

— Какого черта? — вскрикнул Джо, на ходу доставая из кобуры пистолет и ловко прицеливаясь. Аллен рванул на скорости вперед, разводя руки в стороны и загораживая своим телом Снарта. Старший Уэст выругался сквозь зубы и опустил оружие, только сейчас обводя всех взглядом. — Барри!

Циско и Кейтлин стояли около стула, на котором недавно сидел Барри, и во все глаза смотрели на самого Аллена и Снарта, который всё так же не двигался и держал опущенную пушку у бедра. Айрис только развернулась на стуле и с улыбкой стала наблюдать за развернувшейся картиной, и только Эдди, растерявшись, держал в пальцах пистолет, не понимая, что следует делать.

— Нет, Джо, я не позволю тебе этого сделать! — проговорил Барри, не отходя от Снарта, который по-прежнему не сдвинулся с места, лишь чуть наклонил голову вбок, чтобы суметь рассмотреть всех из-за плеча спидстера. Парень развернулся к присутствующим и обвёл всех взглядом, останавливаясь на сестре. Безмолвная перепалка, кажется, продвинулась на новый уровень: Кейтлин следила за игрой в «гляделки» Барри и Айрис и не понимала ровным счетом ничего.

— Скарлетт, я не думаю, что у детектива было целью убить меня, — насмешливо протянул позади Леонард, и Барри наконец повернулся к нему лицом, заглядывая в ледяные глаза, которые ещё утром сонно разглядывали собирающегося на работу парня. По лицу скользнула теплая улыбка, и Снарт почувствовал, что прямо сейчас желание оказаться дома одолевает его с невероятной силой. — Уж пули ты точно сможешь остановить.

— А вот с тобой, Холод, у нас будет очень долгий разговор, — заверил Леонарда Джо, ставя пистолет на предохранитель и убирая его в кобуру, но не сводя со Снарта взгляда. — И если ты будешь выделываться или показывать очередные фокусы, клянусь, я сделаю так, что мой сын будет видеть тебя только из-за стекла в переговорной.

— Папа! — Айрис с укором посмотрела на отца и свела брови к переносице. — Нам всем нужно разобраться, мы просто запутались. И я думаю, что вам лучше остаться сейчас втроем и всё обсудить как следует. И, папа, отдай Эдди пистолет, будь так добр.

— Вдвоем, — отрезал детектив, с недовольством отстёгивая кобуру и кивая головой на пушку Снарта, — и это тоже конфискуйте.

Барри казалось, что он сходит с ума. Его сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, прямо как на их первом свидании со Снартом. Его словно обухом по голове ударили: он всё воспринимал через завесу перед глазами, как будто наблюдая со стороны. Вот Леонард со спокойным лицом отдает свою крио-пушку Циско, который скептически смотрит в лицо преступника; вот Джо снимает пиджак и остается в одной рубашке, закатывая рукава и садясь в кресло напротив мужчины, на что Лен скидывает парку и подвигает к себе стул, на котором до этого сидел Барри.

— Не волнуйся, Барри, — Леонард посмотрел на застывшего на пороге парня и приподнял уголок губ. Аллен заторможено кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Джо, который неотрывно смотрел на лицо Снарта, который этого будто не замечал. — Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и на Барри сразу свалилась вся куча эмоций, которые он сдерживал. По лаборатории пронёсся красный вихрь во всполохах молний, и Аллен остановился только тогда, когда Кейтлин прикрикнула на него.

— Боже, Господи, черт возьми, как много времени меня не было?! Я пробежался вокруг города и вернулся сюда, — затараторил парень, на ходу собирая летавшие по помещению бумаги, которые Циско снова оставил без папок. — Если они не выйдут через три минуты, я-я сам туда войду!

— Чувак, прошло только пару секунд, — скрестив на груди руки, проговорил Рамон, садясь на диван рядом с Кейтлин и Айрис. Эдди стоял в стороне и сверлил взглядом окно, глядя на машины внизу. — Не думаю, что это будет длиться очень долго.

***

Первой про время вспомнила Айрис, которая охнула, посчитав, сколько Джо и Снарт не выходили из помещения. Все остальные сидели третий час, занимаясь своими делами: Циско что-то печатал на компьютере, Кейтлин сновала туда-сюда в руках с какими-то приборами, а Барри постоянно что-то жевал, иногда выбегая в коридор, чтобы несколько раз пробежаться, поорать в пустоту переулка и вернуться уже не таким дёрганым.

— Вам не кажется, что это уже довольно долго? — спросил Эдди, подходя к компьютеру и вглядываясь в экран. Снарт стоял спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на детектива, который стоял напротив него. Его руки были в карманах, но даже через плотную ткань было видно, как сильно он сжал кулаки.

Барри согласно закивал, отрываясь от созерцания тёмного экрана мобильного телефона. Он так желал, чтобы он вдруг загорелся, и там высветилась надпись, которая так грела его сердце. Но он по-прежнему молчал, и Аллену приходилось тяжело вздыхать.

— Прошло больше трёх часов, а они так ничего и не решили, — вздохнул Циско, делая крутой вираж в кресле. Барри обреченно застонал и обеспокоенно посмотрел в монитор, стараясь прочесть что-то по губам Уэста. Выходило паршиво. — Если хочешь, я включу звук, чувак.

— И ты всё это время молчал?! — Аллен на месте подскочил, в мгновение ока оказываясь точно за спиной парня, и вперил свой взгляд в экран. — И сколько раз вы ещё устроите мне подлянку?

— Ну… Это всё же разговор, который лучше не подслушивать, — Циско неловко почесал затылок и в ту же секунду нажал на «Enter». — Но если ты так просишь, то держи. И я не виноват в том, что ты там услышишь.

Из колонок доносилось тяжелое молчание. Даже так, сквозь преграду в виде экрана, можно было почувствовать тяжелую атмосферу, что царила в помещении, где находились Снарт и Джо. Барри застыл, замечая, как Леонард поднял на детектива глаза и чуть наклонил голову в бок. Кажется, они уловили обрывок фразы, что до этого говорил Леонард.

— Разумеется, — мужчина наклонил голову на другой бок, разминая уставшие мышцы: всё же так долго стоять в одном положении было даже для него не всегда легко, тем более после тяжелой ночи в засаде.

— Запомни: выкинешь что-то — и я разбираться с тобой не буду, — рыкнул Джо, но тут же смягчился. — Я видел, как Барри смотрит на тебя. Сделай так, чтобы этот взгляд никогда не угасал, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, Снарт.

— Под мою ответственность, — Леонард ухмыльнулся и протянул остолбеневшему Уэсту раскрытую ладонь. — У вас что, по-другому скрепляют договоры? Могу подписать бумаги, если надо.

— Я предупреждаю, Снарт, я хоть и старше тебя, физическую форму ещё не растерял! — рыкнул Джо, едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не ударить мужчину. Однако сдержавшись, он лишь сухо пожал руку и молча вышел из помещения, хлопая дверью.

Барри почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось ровно в тот момент, когда старший Уэст, проходя мимо него, остановился и, на секунду задумавшись, заключил его в объятия, что-то тихо говоря на ухо.

— Я из него душу выпотрошу за тебя, Барри, — проговорил мужчина, отходя от парня и переводя взгляд на вошедшего в комнату Леонарда. — Помни, что я тебе сказал.

— Уверен, такое мне не забыть, — Снарт ухмыльнулся и перевёл взгляд на Аллена, который чувствовал, как дрожат собственные руки. — А теперь позвольте сделать то, что я собирался ещё четыре часа назад. _Идём домой_ , Барри.

**_Просто. Пресвятое. Дерьмо. О Боже._ **

Барри показалось, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из грудной клетки: оно так сильно колотилось, что широкая улыбка, которая сияла на лице парня, сначала даже не была замечена им самим. Аллен обернулся посмотреть на своих друзей и понял, что они все его поддерживали.

— Поверьте, он докажет вам, что он лучше, чем вы о нём думаете, — Барри решительно сделал шаг вперед и посмотрел на Айрис, которая положила ему на плечо руку и сжала покрепче.

— Мы все были неправы в этой ситуации, но теперь всё наладилось, — девушка подмигнула брату и подтолкнула к выходу, где его уже ждал Снарт. — А теперь идите и желательно не попадайтесь отцу на глаза ближайшие пару дней, ему нужно окончательно свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

Барри на скорости переместил их домой, не забыв прихватить с собой крио-пушку Леонарда, за что тот его прижал в самой прихожей к стене и навалился всем телом. Аллен хрипло выдохнул, ощущая, как возбуждение огромной волной цунами захватывает его сознание, однако Снарт отчего-то не спешил, только лениво зарывался пальцами в волосы парня и оттягивал их назад.

— Как всё прошло? — тихо спросил Барри, и в следующий момент он уже почувствовал, как Лен потащил его на кухню. Парень вынужден был согласиться: есть хотелось так, словно о несколько дней не видел еду, хотя все три часа, что они там сидели, Барри что-то да жевал, чего нельзя было сказать о мужчине.

— Он дал мне свое _благословение_ , — открывая холодильник, пробормотал Снарт, и в следующую секунду на столе оказались тарелки и приборы с бокалами, которые Барри быстро расставил на места. — Вот это рвение, малыш. Проголодался?

— Ещё бы, вас не было цел… К-какое благословение? В смысле?! — заморгал Аллен, боясь озвучить своё предположение. Сегодня ему стало казаться, что его сердце из привычного для него места перекочевало навсегда жить в его горло: оно с невероятной скоростью колотилось там, отчего было трудно дышать. А ещё у парня тряслись руки.

— В прямом, Барри, — Леонард взглянул на парня и не смог удержаться от смеха: Барри побледнел, а его дрожащие пальцы еле справлялись с удержанием кухонного полотенца. — Твой отец почти не против наших отношений и зовёт нас на ужин в субботу. Но скорее всего это была идея твоей сестры, потому что он трижды не смог произнести «приглашаю Барри и тебя».

Аллен облегченно выдохнул и толкнул мужчину в бок, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Кажется, его жизнь налаживалась с каждым днём всё больше и больше. Ведь для него самым главным в жизни была семья, которая теперь, кажется, наконец стала полноценной и пополнилась самым дорогим человеком в его жизни, который стоял перед открытым холодильником и бесстыдно доедал утреннюю порцию китайской еды. Наверное, теперь Барри мог назвать себя не только самым быстрым, но и самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Официально.


End file.
